


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 7

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [7]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 7 is set during Babylonia, and right up until just prior to the Attack on Chaldea.





	1. Immolating Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Lady_Vossler as usual writes for Da Vinci! Send her some love!

"This is the roar of my soul that was polished by hatred. LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE!"  
Hatred given form raged down the her blade, and annihilated the Shadows the Doctor had summoned for her.

Her breathing was hard and heavy, she'd been at this ever since her new 'Master' had stopped her quasi-rebellion of fake Servants, and inadvertently given herself enough of an existence that the Chaldea FATE system allowed her to be summoned as a true Servant.

"AGAIN!" She howled at whoever was still incharge of the simulator room.  
She figured Dr Archaman had left four resets ago, but atleast someone had stayed behind for her.

She was intent on continuing until she had drained as much mana as she could from this new form.  
She would either scatter into dust from a weak body being abused so heartlessly, or she would discover what her limits were.  
\-------------------------------

Brynhildr, the goddess of War, watched the latest servant ruin her body again and again, from her seat in the Simulation control room.  
She watched the fury that was unleashed repeatedly, which while draining the dark Servants energy, still flared to live with such passionate hatred each time.

She'd taken over this task after stumbling upon Dr Romani sitting in the seat she now claimed, him muttering something about 'I can't leave until shes satisfied or she'll kill me...", and the Valkyrie had offer to take over, something about the dark servant enrapturing her.

After the eighth reset, she placed a call to Dr Da Vinci.  
"Doctor, you need to come down to the Simulation room. Since its your meddling with the FATE system that brought her here, you should be the one to talk her down from ruining her Saint Graph permanently."

A short time later, Leonardo Da Vinci entered the simulation control room and took note of the valkyrie before turning her attention to the rage in the simulation room. It was a couple seconds before the beautiful genius asked, "How many rounds has she gone?"

"Ten rounds under my control, not sure how many under Dr Romani's. Her mana conversion rate is amazing, but given how shes technically newly formed, her spirit origin isn't handling the abuse well." The Valkyrie sighed, before locking her eyes on the Altered Maiden.

Da Vinci contemplated the Avenger. Formidable power and unstoppable rage. She turned to the other woman in the control room.  
"Any thoughts on what you've seen?"

A grim smile darkened the Valkyrie's face.  
"Shes an impossible servant, born of a depraved man's desired version of one of the holiest of saints that we are currently aware of. That inconsistency is tearing her apart."  
After a short pause, she added, "You might say she's a literal manifestation of Imposter syndrome. Now you need to convince her she isn't a fake, and that she is allowed to exist.", the smile dropping from the grim look on her face before turning and briefly attempting to tower over Da Vinci

The Valkyrie then stormed off and out of the simulation command room, a rare sight for the normally serene and subdued Lancer.

Da Vinci turned back to the observation window and allowed a small sigh. Confronting an Alter was on a list of how to find death quickly. Still, she was a respected authority in Chaldea and she couldn't run away from one of her charges. Leonardo pressed the button for the intercom.  
"Avenger? Could I please speak with you?"

Jeanne, who had been focusing on the simulations she had been relentlessly incinerating for the past couple of hours, stopped mid attack and turned her frightening glare at in the direction of the command room.  
".....oh, its you. The fuck you want?"

"Would you like to practice battles with Ritsuka? Exercising your strength is well and good, but your Master will most likely be there, and you will need to account for them."

A vibrant blush quickly spread across Jeanne's face, before the roaring flames of a dragon enveloped her, hiding her form with its raging wrath.  
"Or, I could take out the fool who enabled me to be summoned, and allowed this fake existence to exist in the first place."  
Jeanne d'Arc, the Dragon Witch of Vengeance, raised her dark blade and aimed it towards the command room.

"Ritsuka summoned you. Will you leave them alone when you share a bond the FATE system recognizes? What about their anger? What about their isolation? Who will they share that with?"

The flames faltered, then died out.  
"...but why would Ritsuka even find worth in my false anger?" Jeanne whispered before slumping down to the floor, exhaustion finally claiming her before she passed out.

_Foolish. It is because you are worth it_, Da Vinci thought as she rushed to get help for the unconscious servant.

The instant the 'In Use' light switched off, Bryndhildr was already in the room, directing some of Chaldea's staff bearing a stretcher.  
"What did you say to her, Doctor?"

The genius ignored the chaotic instinct to give a joking answer. Instead she replied solemnly, "I asked her to think about what bond brought her here."

A tired yet satisfied smile spread across the Valkyrie's face.  
"I can work with that. Don't worry, Doctor, I should be able to convince her of her worth."  
She carefully traced the angle of Jeanne's chin.  
"She's more worthy of being a Servant than she realizes."


	2. The Old Man of Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hassan of the Cursed Arm has been enjoying his idle time in Chaldea.
> 
> But the other Hassan bring news of a newcomer they should all be wary of.

"What news do you bring, Hundred Personas?" Hassan of the Cursed Arm asked, sitting around the simple table in Hassan of Serenity's room.  
He was curious as to why the multifaceted Hassan had summoned them in such haste.  
They weren't of much use for Chaldea outside of the singularities, or the rare chances they are asked to hunt spillover threats, like those strange beings who resembled the Japanese Warlord who joined Chaldea shortly after that incident.

"Have you being listening to the servants that Master has been interacting with during their current travels?" The many-faced Hassan asked, currently wearing their 'general' form of a femme body with purple hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
The ability to disappear into the crowd was one of the Hassan's most feared abilities, and this Hassan specifically was the one credited with that myth, being able to change into a myriad of different body types.  
Upon the mention of Servants, a phantom itch manifested itself across the Cursed Arm's throat, before he dismissed the sensation.

"Not particularly. Unless the Lord Mage or the Doctors' require my input, I leave them to their own devices."  
What Cursed Arm wasn't saying, is that he was also acting as an occasional day care worker for the younger servants.  
He enjoyed hearing how happy their play made them, especially the young Assassin, and the Lord Mage needed someone they trusted to ensure a certain Rider wasn't able to get anywhere near them.  
That 'man' was a stain on Chaldea.

".......I have." The quiet flower finally spoke.  
She was the jewel of the Hassan's eye, and since she was still relatively new to Chaldea and to finally having someone who didn't die due to her touch, the Hassan of Serenity seemingly had a habit of always watching the Lord Mage when on missions.  
Cursed Arm knew that Roman actually appreciated the assistance she unintentionally brought, since her rapt attention actually allowed him to rest when the situation permitted.

"Then you have probably guessed the identity of that strange old man that is keeping Master safe from behind the scenes." Hundred Persona's stated grimly, a dark look upon their face.  
Short of talking to their Lord Mage, the Hassan always wore their skulls masks when out and about.  
Only when with the Lord Mage, or in private like now, was their mask allowed to drop.

".....yes. And I think the Old Man is trying to forge a bond with our Beloved Master, so he can come here." Serenity whispered, seemingly a little frightened.

"What am I missing, that has you both being careful with your words and titles?" Cursed Arm queried, the phantom itch bugging him again.

Serenity's eyes widened, realizing her error.  
"Forgive me, I forgot that the memories of the Camelot singularity never probably meshed with your own."

Cursed Arm tilted his head, curious as to what the Camelot singularity had to do with this.  
He knew the Three Hassan had been involved, but unlike the other two Hassan, he only had the vaguest idea as to what happened.  
Even the reports he had read out of curiosity barely made sense, since certain sections turned to unintelligible lines of text.

"The First plans on coming to Chaldea." Serenity whispered, so softly that only the ears of a Hassan would hear.  
Cursed Arm chuckled. The poisonous flower was working herself up over nothing.  
"Child, I am already here."

Hundred Persona put a hand onto his normal shoulder.  
"No, Cursed one. The Original. The origin of the myth that we embody, the first Old Man of the Mountain."

Upon Hundred Persona saying the title, the phantom itch burned briefly, feeling as if it had burnt clean through his neck.  
And then the memories of Camelot finally asserted themselves, and he remembered the fourth Hassan that had been there. 

The First Hassan.  
The Hassan of Hassans.  
The Hassan who executed any Hassan who became a failure.  
The one who had declared all three of them failures, and had said he would soon come to claim the debt.  
The Grand Assassin who was the true Old Man of the Mountain.

The Angel of Death was apparently deciding to grace Chaldea with his presence, and he suffered no fools.

\-----------------  
"Good work, Ritsuka. This batch looks promising, go get some rest." Da Vinci patted the last Master of Chaldea on their back, as they headed out.  
They were wearing their red haired female form at the moment, a form many of the servants and staff admired, due to how beautiful and lustrous her red locks were.

Suddenly, the readouts on the tablet started glitching out, when the last of the summoning started.  
_Weird, wonder whats causing it? It seems similar to the effects of when we summoned the Shiki servants. But they were a literal impossibility, whereas this is a one in a million possibility....._ Da Vinci's thoughts stalled, as a hulking figure stood proudly in front of them, the very visage of death personified.

"Where is my Contractor?" The giant figure asked, power and awe carrying his quiet words.

"....they just left. Exit the door and turn right, and you should catch up with them." Da Vinci informed the former Grand Assassin, doing their best to act like the confident acting Director they definitely weren't feeling like while staring into the eyes of Death.

The large servant nodded his helmeted head slightly, apparently accepting her word.  
"And where art the other Hassan? I am surprised they did not come to welcome me." the barest hint of anger was noticeable in that last line, without any part of the armored form moving or changing.

"Same door, head left to the dormitories. By the time you get there, they should be waiting for you, or you should be able to sense them." Da Vinci was surprised at how easily talking to this imposing figure was, once his attention was turned elsewhere. Having the Assassin focus on them was to feel Death itself clutching at your core.

"Ah, a conundrum. Hmm." King Hassan raised an armored hand to his skull mask, apparently contemplating the choices Da Vinci had given him.

"Contractor would be best. While taking the heads of my Idle Children should be my first course of action, our Master has First Claim on their heads, only just above mine. Thank you, kind Caster." The large servant slowly lumbered out of summoning room.

After a few minutes of silence, all the staff and Da Vinci let out a long sigh of relief. The former Grand Assassin was........intense, to put it mildly.

"King Hassan!" Ritsuka's feminine voice sounded out, followed by a deep reverberation which must have been the Assassin's laugh.  
_Only Ritsuka could get away with calling someone like that King, and have it met with amused laughs._


	3. Saintly Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne Alter has a very annoying Saint for a sister.  
.........why does she now have two sisters?

"The fuck is this nonsense?"  
Jeanne D'Arc Alter, the Dragon Witch of Vengeance, the Furious Flames of Chaldea's Wrath, just wasn't prepared for the sight that stood outside her room.

Before her stood her 'sister', the Saint of Orleans, the original Jeanne D'Arc, who had her hands light but firmly holding a young doppelganger of herself in front of her.  
And she couldn't tell whose doppelganger she was.Her eyes and hair were the same bleached gold she had (in comparison to her 'sister's' luxuriously golden blonde hair colouration and blue eyes), but she had the bright eyed optimism that she would never allow herself that was also a common sight in her 'sister's' eyes.  
And she wore a snow white Christmas-themed version of both of their outfits, white furs and felts replacing the heavy plate, red and green ribbons replacing the leather straps.  
_Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to give her a Christmas theme?_  
And more interesting than the strange festive theme to her armor, was the white lance which had seemingly replaced the flags both she and her 'sister' usually took into battle.

"'This, as you so bluntly put it, is our new sister!" Jeanne declared proudly, obviously happy about the news.

Jeanne Alter sighed.  
"Okay, I can kinda get that, after having seen what Halloween does to the shrilly lizard. But how did this happen to us?"

Jeanne Alter swore she had seen the tiniest flash of smug pride before her usual saintly smile replaced it.  
"Don't you remember what happened on Christmas this year?"

This stopped Jeanne Alters thoughts in her tracks.  
Last she recalled, she had gone to the more tolerable of the Gilgamesh's, and had asked for a potion. Her memories as to why she did were a bit hazy, and considering how she had woken up a day later in her bed undisturbed, she had assumed the young King of Heroes had played a prank on her that he knew wouldn't cause her to hunt him down.  
"I spent Christmas asleep, so no, I don't know what happened with the rest of you degenerates."

_THERE IT WAS AGAIN!_ That same little flicker of smug pride.  
What had happened on Christmas that would cause her saintly 'sister' to indulge in that sort of emotion?

"Um, if you'll excuse my impertinence, but that potion didn't knock you out." The small doppelganger finally found her voice.

A quick glare was enough to put that delicious fear back in her.  
"Oh? The fuck would you know?"

"Well........uhhh......you se--"  
The young Jeanne stammered before being interrupted by her saintly self.

"Language please, sister. We need to set a good example for her." Jeanne warned her, a motherly sternness in her voice.

Jeanne Alter waved the remark away, before focusing back in on the impertinent whelp.  
"Go on." She said, firing up her glare with the full fury she could summon in this bizarre situation.

The young whelp actually stood up straight, and glared back.  
_Oh no._

"Well, my rude Older Self."  
_Oh no._  
"That potion you drank, was the potion of rejuvenation,"  
_OH NO.  
"I am what you were during last Christmas. You spent Christmas as a Lily trying to emulate Arturia Alter, and we had a BLAST AND MADE LOTS OF FRIENDS!" The young Alter was working herself into a fit of rage, and as the apparent Origin of said rage, she knew how bad it could get._

_Jeanne Alter slumped, then pointed to her open door.  
"In, now. We aren't discussing this out here, where the Ice Bitch can easily stumble upon this."_

_\---------------------_  
Jeanne Alter quickly stalked back into her deluxe room, not knowing if her sisters had followed her.  
She was one of Chaldea's aces, and had used that position to claim both rooms on either side of her, and as such, her original room was a large lounge room, with the bed hidden behind a screen. 

_Despite having claimed both rooms and convinced Da Vinci to join the rooms together, Jeanne Alter hadn't let herself claim those rooms.  
While her Pride as an Avenger and the Ace of Chaldea had forced her to claim the space as defiance to the Rulers and Kings of Chaldea, the shame of being a fake refused to allow her to use said space._

__I may be a fake, but as Brynhildr said, the Throne of Heroes recognized that true Heroes weren't enough, and had deemed me more than worthy of having the right to exist. I am allowed to exist!__  
Jeanne paused, reaching the couch that sat at the end of her bed.  
She'd forgotten something, but couldn't quite figure out what. 

_"THIS IS OUR ROOM?" Jeanne Lily exclaimed, taking in how much more space the older Alter had claimed._

_Whatever she had forgotten was banished from her mind, as she planted herself on the couch._  
"No, this is MY room. As the Ace of Chaldea, it is my right to claim whatever I wanted."  
Jeanne Alter thought she heard a quiet laugh from behind her, but she dismissed the idea, since both her sisters were in front of her.  
The benefit of this couch in particular is that it allowed her full sight of everyone within her original room. 

_"So it is our room?" The young Alter asked the original Jeanne, ignoring her older self._

_The smug joy was radiating off of the Saint to such a degree, that Jeanne Alter realized that within Chaldea, her older sister was allowing herself to experience the emotions she never allowed herself in real life._

_And she was reveling in being able to be both a doting Older sister, and be a mischievous twat who no one but Jeanne Alter was aware could be such a busy body._  
"Yes. Since it was due to our Sister's actions that we gained a new sister, and since she has spare rooms, you will be living in her apartment now."  
She seemingly glanced behind Jeanne Alter, that mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
"But while I will lay claim to a bed in whichever room you choose, I have my own room, which I'm fond of, and Rulers shouldn't be in close proximity to Avengers, since they tend to be rather loud." 

_The smugly amused look on her older sister' face was really starting to tick her off.  
"Okay, you've forced our new Sister on to me. Was there anything else you wanted?" Jeanne asked flatly, wishing she could just use her Flames to wipe the smugness from her sister's face._

_"No, that was all." The smile lost its smugness, now filled with genuine love._  
"I also just wanted an excuse to spend a little bit of time with you both."  
The Oldest Jeanne turned away from the Middle Jeanne. 

_"Young One, time to leave. We're going to go get your things, and tell your friends about your new place, as well as give our Sister some time to prepare for you." She declared, smilingly brightly when the Youngest Jeanne quickly dashed out of the spare rooms and now stood at the ready by the door._

_"Okay!" the youngest Jeanne beamed, Jeanne Alter's heart skipping a beat seeing such pure joy in her younger self's face. Maybe having her nearby might not be so bad._

_"See you soon, Big Sister!" The youngest Sister waved as she left, quickly followed by a beaming Jeanne d'Arc._

_Finally alone, Jeanne Alter slumped back into the couch, the tension finally leaving her body.  
Well, looks like she needed to start organizing some things in the spare rooms, and ensuring the less child friendly items she had were now securely placed in her private room._

_"Beloved, are you forgetting something?" An embarrassed but loving voice sounded behind her, as the sheets on her bed moved._

_Oh fuck, that explained the smug look on her sister's face, and why she had carefully made sure to direct their youngest Sister towards the rooms first, and made sure to keep her on the other side of the privacy screen._

_"I think we should talk to Da Vinci about altering your room a bit, as well as getting some sound proofing for your personal room, now that we have to worry about dealing with young ones." The Goddess of War inhabiting her bed shyly suggested, before leaning in and kissing her on her forehead._

_"Just let me kill my sister first." the Ace of Chaldea asked weakly, before laying her head in her girlfriend's lap._


	4. Saberface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Artoria Pendragon please report to the Control Room?
> 
> .......oh no.

_"Can Artoria Pendragon please report to the Control Room. I repeat, can Artoria Pendragon please report to the Control Room."_

Shirou Tokisada Amakusa sighed, and began to head towards the Control Room.  
He'd been mainly staying out of everyones way, due to their being no need for Rulers outside of Singularities.

But upon hearing the blunder that the acting head of Chaldea had just uttered over the PA system, he knew he needed to intervene.  
I don't think Dr Romani is actively aware of how many Pendragons no dwell here.

\--------------------

Opening the door to the Control Room, Shirou was quick to speak.  
"Doctor, you've made a.....big....mistake.........sigh" Shirou saw he had arrived to late to stop the problem.

Milling around the Control Room, all standing patiently and using their combined aura of the King to keep the good Doctor in his chair, Artoria Pendragon and their 'sisters' were all lined up before him.

The Once and Future King of Britain.  
The Knight Princess of Britain.  
The would-be Goddess Rhongomyniad.  
The Dark-tainted Tyrant King.  
The King of Storms and Lord of the Wild Hunt.  
The unsuccessful Slayer of Sabers.  
The Treacherous Knight and her Summer twin.

The way each casually displayed their unbridled charisma was frankly impressive.  
The King of Knights just stood at attention, their attention solely focused on the Doctor. While not inherently meant as a bad thing, it was obvious the Doctor wasn't easily handling having the undivided attention of the King of Knights.

The would be Goddess' attention was more relaxed, but she had the same manner as the King of Knights. It was clear the two were very alike, despite the drastic change of appearance.

The Knight Princess was mirroring the King of Knights and the Would be Goddess, constantly adjusting herself to match the two who stood on either side of her.

Whereas the Tyrant King's gaze spoke only of having the attention of someone who would happily crush an annoying fly purely to stop an annoyance.

The King of the Storm had her dressed in her dark armor, the imposing appearance belying the relaxed posed she bore.  
The unsuccessful Slayer of Sabers was the odd one out, barely holding still and trying not to lose face in front of her eventual quarries.

The twinned Treacherous Kngiht was unexpected, at first glance.  
But since Shirou knew about the rather complex relationship Mordred had with the various incarnations of their Father, it shouldn't surprise him that they both turned up.

Sensing an opportunity to turn the formidable attention being direct at him away, Dr Romani reached for the proverbial hand Shirou had arrived to late to easily offer.

"What brings you here, Ruler Amakusa?" the Doctor stated weakly, invoking Shirou's class.  
At hearing 'Ruler', he felt the Pendragons turn their gaze to him.  
The Light aligned ones quickly ascertained he wasn't a potential threat.  
The Dark aligned ones gaze lasted much longer, but eventually subsided.

Shirou released a mental sigh. He didn't want to start a fight with any of these Servants, and the idea of fighting the Alters of Pendragon was a terrifying concept.  
"I've come to help with the....situation." he stated bluntly.  
"To be frank, as you can obviously see, you didn't think when you asked to see Artoria Pendragon, because, due to how tiring your work is, you forgot that Artoria is one of the few Servants to have multiple incarnations." Shirou paused, allowing both of the parties watching him to let different parts of his message sink in.

There was a brief look of confusion on Dr Romani's face, followed by a split second of understanding, again followed quickly by a deep and very believable sounding yawn.  
"Yeah, you're right. I run myself ragged, so that everything is easier for Ritsuka and the Staff."

What was interesting, was the different reactions of the Pendragons.  
The King of Knights and the would be Goddess both nodded, apparently sympathizing with the Doctor's plight.  
The Tyrant King and the would be Assassin looked bored, for reasons that would be different to each other.  
The Knight Princess just followed her Seniors' example.  
The masked King of Storms just stood there impassively, emotion hard to read through a mask.

The Mordreds, on the other hand, were carefully observing two different targets.  
The Traitor Knight was observing the Staff, seeing how they reacted to the statement.  
_She's a clever one. She knows how to see if a leader is lying._

The Summer Knight was watching Dr Romani. Or more specifically, she was searching for signs of physical fatigue.  
Shirou was stunned.  
_The Heir of Pendragon would've been a formidable foe if nurtured properly, even more so than she already is._

"That's fine then. Fatigue makes smart men do stupid shit all the time." The Traitor Knight snidely remarked.

The King of Knights sighed, before turning back to the Acting Head of Chaldea.  
"So, good Doctor, which of 'me' did you need to speak to?"

Dr Romani perked up, seemingly glad the potential problem was now not his problem.  
He gestured to the would be Goddess.  
"Artoria of the Camelot singularity. Da Vinci and some others wanted to talk some hypothetical summoning ideas, and seeing just how much of your potential world is in sync with our Summoning System."

The would be Goddess nodded, and started to head towards the door, that had the quickest route to Da Vinci's workshop.

"I'm so very sorry for causing this commotion. Inform Emiya he can increase his food supply in exchange for extra meals for you all." Dr Romani said with a smile.

All the Artorias' beamed. "At once!"  
The Mordred's sighed and followed their various Fathers.

However, before they could all leave, Shirou loudly cleared his throat.

Turning back, the King of Knights and their sisters looked at the man now standing between them and their banquet.  
"What is it, Ruler? Do you have need of us?"

"Yes, I do." Shirou indicated to one of the nearby staff to activate one of the nearby 'whiteboard' panels on a nearby wall.  
"So, I know it doesn't feel like it, but a potential schism in Chaldea was just averted."  
The Pendragons looked at Shirou in confusion, while Romani watched the ordeal as a whole slightly confused, and Shirou noticed that both Mordreds wouldn't meet his gaze.

Shirou proceeded to draw 3 very basic groupings.  
Group 1 containing chibi drawings of the King of Knights and the Pendragons who looked similar to them.  
Group 2 contained chibi drawings of the Tyrant King, and the Pendragons who looked like them.  
Group 3 contained chibi drawings of the King of Storms AND the would be Goddess.

Shirou then pointed to the Traitor Knights.  
"This doesn't apply to you two, but you two need to stay and listen to this, so I don't need to explain it again."  
He waited until he got confirmation from the two, before he began his explanation.

"So, Group 1, will be known as 'Artoria'. " Shirou stated, putting enphasis on the 'oar' sound in Artoria's name.  
"The King of Knights was first, and thats the name they are registered under."

Shirou indicated Group 2.  
"Group 2, will be for the Alters of the King of Knights. You guys will share the name 'Arturia'." Shirou put emphasis on the 'Ur' part of the name.

He then indicated Group 3.  
"Group 3, will be called 'Altria', referring to the fact you are born of a divergent history surrounding the use of Rhongomyniad. Do we all agree to this?"

The Pendragons all quietly agreed, none of them having particularly strong reasons not to make the lives of the Staff easier.

"Then I'll message Da Vinci, and get a memo sent out. Should we keep the scheme going forward, if more incarnations turn up?" Dr Romani was already at work, as he spoke up.

"Sounds like a smart plan. We can always come back and discuss with all the affected parties if that changes." Shirou stated, hopefully making sure this confusion would never happen again.  
He turned back to the crowd of Pendragons.  
"Now you may go. Enjoy your meal, and try not to give the Cook staff too much grief."

He turned to start erasing his work, ignoring the half hearted protests the Artorias were making, and the grumbles the Arturias were making.

Just as he was finishing the clean up, the doors to the Control Room opened once again, and two figures stood there.  
A Pendragon in an athletic swimsuit, wielding a water gun.  
A Pendragon, dressed in a lazy Alter's attempt at a Santa outfit.

"Sorry we're late! What did we miss?" The Summer Pendragon asked in earnest, a smile on her face.  
Shirou looked at the two Pendragons, then at the work he had just erased, then back again, then sighed.

Dr Romani chuckled.  
"Come in, you two. The matter I called for is settled, but the poor beleaguered Ruler needs to bring you up to speed on something else."


	5. Children of the Sun and Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atalantae has found some strange cubs, and has no idea what to do with them.

"..........what are these?" Atalantae was....confused, to say the least.  
She knew cats had a habit of finding isolated spaces and staying there, its literally why she and a few of the solitary servants had their own personal 'hunting grounds'.

.......but strange, winged creatures with bodies seemingly made of the universe shaped into kittens playing in 'shared' zone of her hunting ground was just....weird.  
_Probably should consult the other two._

Looking around, the Huntress of Artemis found the set of pipes that ran through most of the territory, and focused some mana through it, and caused it to pulse green in such a way that you could follow it to where she was.  
As the only 'sane' one who lived here, she'd managed to get across the idea of 'signal for a meeting' to the Mad Dog and Hulking Lion.

_I don't think I'll get a useful answer, but its better than bringing in new people._  
While waiting for the other two, she set about the task of making a makeshift pen for the rambunctious winged kittens, to atleast vaguely keep them corralled.

Watching the strange kittens play, she started to notice some alarming differences between actual kittens, and these strange beasts, beyond the gold and 'universe' that made up their colouring.  
They were bitter than house cats, yet obviously weren't past the 'kitten' stage of development.  
They were more like lion cubs with wings, than anything.

_Wait, didn't that Persian Archer say one of the Egyptian servants had a Sp--_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the concurrent arrival of both Berserkers who stalked this area.  
Lancelot, the Mad Dog of Chaldea, had arrived to Atalantae's left, the tendril spikes on his armour flaring up, his body starting to jitter in the way it did when he lent himself to the madness that made him such a formidable opponent.  
But before he could make his move, the hulking beast that was Heracles had launched himself from the doorway to her right, and now stood intimidatingly over the Black Knight, using his height to stare the other Berserker into submission.

Apparently not thinking the target of his rage was worth tangling with the mighty greek Hero, Lancelot backed down.

Seeing the situation having resolved itself, Atalantae lowered her bow, and brought their attention to her and the cubs.  
"Do either of you two know where these creatures came fr--oof!"  
One of the cubs had landed on her back, pushing her down on to one of the boxes she had used to make the corral, and was now standing triumphantly over its siblings and flaring its gold wings, while its siblings pawed at her legs to try and join the overachiever.

Heracles lumbered over, a reluctant Lancelot following slowly behind him.  
The greek hero held his giant hand for the strange cub to smell, a tactic she knew worked on some felines to help gain their trust.  
Apparently having gained its trust, he carefully but forcefully pushed the cub off her back, allowing her to stand up.

She offered him a smile, as she proceeded to sit on the box that had previously been holding her up under the weight of the cub.  
"Thank you. As I was saying, do either of you know where they came from?"

The hulking hero carefully sat down in front of the entrance of the impromptu corral, watching the beasts play.  
It wasn't often, but she had occasionally seen moments of clarity in the brute's eyes, and he apparently was having one of these moments with the cubs.

Lancelot finally joined them, skulking behind her and apparently using her body as a barrier from the intimidating servant.  
She could sense the agitation at the cubs, but it quickly subsided as the Mad Dog realised they weren't what he thought they were.

Heracles growled quietly, catching her attention.  
He had a large finger pointed at some blue panelling.

"Yeah, what about it? You think they came out of the broken panelling?"

He shook his head, then pointed to the large chunk of stone he currently used as a sword.

She stiffened, hoping she was wrong in her line of thinking.  
".....you aren't going to kill them, are you?"

The large servant shook his head again, much to her relief, and proceed to point back at the blue panel, then to his sword, then back again.

_What does he mean?_

A black gauntlet touched her shoulder, as Lancelot seemingly wanted her attention.  
She felt him go rigid, as his clawed hand gripped her, as if physically forcing himself to do something.  
"Ah........ahh........ahtu.......Arthur."

Thats when it clicked.  
Not the panelling, but the colour blue.  
Master's blue Sword, their Blue Saber.  
Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights.

"What does the King of Knights have to do with these creatures?" Atalantae asked, perplexed at both the fact she had gotten a somewhat clear answer from the two Berserkers, and the fact she didn't know how the King of Knights factored into this at all.

The pair of Berserkers just stared at her, before Lancelot turned to leave, apparently not wanting to be near the cubs if the Blue Saber was going to be here.

She sighed.  
_Looks like I'm bringing yet another Saber into our territory._

"Hey, can I ask you to wat-"  
Heracles growled, using his hand to make a shooing gesture, as he continued to watch the cubs, as they tried to climb over him.

_Well, guess it means I won't be bringing the King through Lancelot's territory. That'll make this easier._

\----------------------------

"I'm sorry to sound rude, Miss Archer, but where are you taking me?" Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights, calmly asked her guide, more curious than anything.

She didn't exactly have plans for today, but she was partially concerned at the path they were taking.  
DevilMayCryeToday at 5:53 PM  
"According to the others I share this territory with, you are the one who can help us with a dilemma we have encountered." her cat-eared guide replied, not even looking back as she seemingly made a path through a field of detritus that had originally seemed incredibly hard for someone like Artoria to pass through.

"If I may, who are these others?" Artoria was even more curious now.  
Who could it be? Definitely not any of her Round Table. Only Tristan could match the easy of movement the green Archer before her had in this difficult terrain, but this wasn't his style.  
It wasn't one of her 'sisters' The Alters were too stubborn for the amount of effort needed to move around here and would've left a path to follow, as would have the , as would the Altrias' with their mounts.  
_And I doubt Lily would come down here alone. Not even Merlin be that much of a fool as to lure her down here._

Could it be one of the Fuyuki crowd, those she shared vague memories of a bizarre and broken Holy Grail War?  
This wasn't Medea's style, too messy and hard to move.  
Cu Chulainn would have no troubles here, but considering the distance from the Cafeteria and the female Servants, she severely doubted the Child of Light made a habit of coming here.  
She knew EMIYA rarely left the Kitchen, he had too much work to do and not enough people capable of meeting his standards.  
Hassan of the Cursed Arm was a possibility, but she was quick to dismiss that too. He took his job of guarding the 'children' seriously, and it was a 24 hour job.  
Sasaki wasn't even an option, this just wasn't his sort of thing.  
That only le--

Artoria paused, seeing the large gashes and broken doorways that now accompanied the detritus of this abandoned part of Chaldea.  
"......what did this?" She asked, slightly horrified that such destruction had happened here and she had not even known.

"Oh, don't mind that. Just a mix of territory markings and the other two not giving a damn." her guide responded nonchalantly.

Artoria wanted to press her on who these other two were, when a strange red object caught her eye.  
A single petal, of a vibrant rose, lined one of the sword slashes in a doorway.  
This confused her more than the destruction.

Having doubled back after noticing her charge hadn't kept up, her Guide noticed what she was looking at.  
"Oh, never mind the roses. Thats so the Mad Emperor can find her Dog without trespassing. Now, this way, we're almost there." her guide stated as she began to pull on Artoria's arm, into a doorway that was bent outwards, as if something large had stood within the frame and started to move through, but had stopped before passing through.

.....right towards the back of a large, musclebound servant, who hadn't yet noticed them.  
HIS presence explained all the wanton destruction.

Artoria pulled back from the grip of her Guide, and readied her invisible blade. This fiend could withstand a full strike from both her Excalibur AND her Alter's Excalibur Morgan, she was not going to willingly get within arm's reach of the beast of a servant.

"WAIT!" her Guide shouted, putting herself between Artoria and the hulking Servant, who still hadn't turned to acknowledge them.  
"He was the one who suggested I bring you here. So long as you don't attack him, he'll be passive. We're in neutral territory, its what we agreed on."  
Turning back to the large servant, her Guide went to nearby box, and leant over it to look at something.  
"Did they give you any trouble?" her guide asked the docile beast.

Artoria didn't know how to handle all of this. Her vague and broken memories of Fuyuki had shown the Greek Hero known as Heracles to be a Mad Beast who would bring ruin to the battlefield.  
Yet he just sat there, as the cat-earred Archer acted polite, and almost friendly to him.

A refutative growl answered back, then the huge servant finally turned a single eye towards Artoria.

......and she saw the clarity of the warrior buried beneath the Madness of the Berserker Class, a clarity she had once heard her Fuyuki Master say was only present when Heracles was alone with his own Fuyuki Master.

Artoria dissipated her blade, and cautiously approached, the Archer beckoning her over to come look at something.

Standing between the green Archer and the large Berserker, Artoria leant over the same box as the Archer.

.....she was not prepared for the adorable pile of cuteness that was sleeping all over the Berserker's lap, and almost let out a noise that was not acceptable for a King to let out in public.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND LION CUBS?!??!?!" Artoria asked her guide, barely able to keep her excited voice below a whisper, not wanting to wake the strange cubs.

"We just found them here. Heracles indicated you might know something, hence why I brought you into our secret territory." Her guide answered with slight amusement.

"I know not how they got here, but I am overjoyed to know they are here." Artoria beamed at the strange cubs.  
They weren't like the lion cubs she had known, but they had a similar body shape and effect on her that only a similar creature could have.

"Good, you can have them. Summons your Knights, have them meet near the Intersection. Their presence annoys the one who isn't here, and bringing your friends here would just start a rampage." The faint smile was gone as the Archer lifted herself off the box, her usual all business attitude back in place.

Artoria was flabbergasted.  
"What have I done to earn such a boon? How can i rep--"

The Archer held up a hand, making her pause.  
"Just take them, so the fragile peace here stays intact. That will be repayment enough." The faint smile returned in the corner of the Archer's eyes.

Artoria was already quickly at work, barely bale to contain her excitement.  
_I'll finally get to spend time with some cubs, without my Duty interfering!!!!!!_

\----------------

"Mash, have you found them yet? I don't know how they escaped!" The frantic worry of her Senpai's voice flowed through her communicator.  
Upon rounding the corner, she found a useful group of Servants who would make this search much easier, and who would take the secret to their graves.  
Or rather, they'd atleast keep the knowledge away from Cleopatra and Nitocris.

"Not yet, Senpai. But I've found some help. I'll get back to you after I organise them." Mash ended the call, and looked upon the Knights of the Round Table, who were all waiting expectantly for something.  
"Excuse me, everyone. Senpai needs your assistance!" Mash asked loudly, feeling at home with the Servants she technically shared some sort of bond with.  
DevilMayCryeToday at 6:56 PM  
She was greeted with a chorus of friendly welcomes.  
While they were all peculiar in their own right, they were all dependable, especially since they had multiple Kings to serve.

"While I don't speak for everyone, I'm sure we'd all be happy to help Master, once our current job is done." Gawain stepped forward, he usually being the one to act as the Spokesperson for the Knights as a group when none of them had reason to be.

His response was greeted by various forms of agreement.

This had Mash curious. As far as she knew, there weren't any missions scheduled for the Knights, and beyond using them as manual labor, there weren't many jobs at Chaldea suited for their skills.  
"Do you mind if I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh, its nothing much. Father just needs some help moving stuff, and was told to use all of us." Mordred spoke up from behind Gawain, pushing past him good-naturedly.  
"We were told to meet up here and wait for Father, which is what we're doing now."

"......I think our King is almost here." Tristan quietly stated, his knack for sound well known among those who dealt with him.  
The puzzled look on his face was new though. Not much puzzled the Child of Sadness, since it was not often he cared for most of the strangeness that invaded Chaldea.

Shortly after, the doorway they had been standing in front of slid open, and a happily exasperated Artoria walked forward, wrangling some strange creatures.

".......Father, where the fuck did you find those?" Mordred asked disbelievingly.

"A benevolent Archer gave them to me. Now, help me wrangle them to my room. Gawain, I'll need your strength behind me. Lancelot, to the front. Tristan, scout the path and lead us down whichever corridor will gives us the least effort. Mordred and Bedieve, assist Mash in whatever she needs, then follow us afterwards to ensure we made it." Artoria was quick to take command and control her Knights.

Watching the King of Knights and her entourage wrangle the strange beasts, Bedivere approached Mash.  
"So, Sir Mash, how may we assist you?"

Blushing at the title Bedivere gave her, Mash then sighed in relief.  
"It seems I was mistaken, the job has resolved itself while I talked with you. Please, go and help our King."

Exchanging a confused glance with Mordred, both Knights quickly followed after their fellows.  
Mash then reopened her communicator.  
"Senpai, they've been found. Apparently, Artoria has gotten her hands on them, and she couldn't be happier about that fact."

A relieved sigh answered her.  
"Oh thank god. Can you go keep Cleopatra and Nitocris occupied for a while? I think Artoria should be allowed to have some time to enjoy herself, as thanks for unintentionally helping."

Mash smiled at the kind act.  
"No worries, Senpai. I'll do so immediately."


End file.
